


Heaven Ain't Close (In a Place Like This)

by habitualwords



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/pseuds/habitualwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's solution to <i>everything</i> is to have his friends date each other. Or maybe it's Jinyoung's influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Ain't Close (In a Place Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> A side project I'm working on at the moment while I focus on _actually_ writing my exordium fic, also because I've fallen head over heels for GOT7. Warning for bloodsucking?

Mark's throat is unreasonably dry when he wakes up, and suddenly he's flooded by way too many scents. The mirror opposite the bed shows him how dark his irises are, and stark they are against his paler than usual skin.

" _Fuck_." he groans out.

The room smells even more like wet dogs than usual and he's usually fine with being roommates with a werewolf but right now, it's a little too much. He stumbles out of the room and heads in the direction of Jaebum's room. The hall smells like something out of a fey market and Mark realises that he’s _probably_ the one who smells like a fey market. Must have been the party last night, or something. He's lucky Jaebum's room is only at the end of the hall. It takes a while for Jaebum to open the door when Mark knocks, and he can tell from the shuffling going on that he's just woken up.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes to a groggy Jaebum before he can chew Mark out. "I need to drink."

Jaebum just grunts, opens the door wider. "Come in."

He steps over the threshold with a sigh, glad that Jaebum's not _that_ irritated, unlike the time Mark had woken him up and Jaebum made him drink over the threshold of the room. That had sucked (pun not intended), and the burns from the protective magic had /hurt/.

“I was wondering why you didn’t come over last night.” He watches intently as the younger draws a healing rune and a blood replacement rune onto himself, hyperaware of his own fangs sliding out in anticipation.

“I was partying.”

Jaebum’s face is carefully blank, and that weird tension that’s been hanging around them for the past few months makes itself known. And Mark’s left wondering again if this is a regular arrangement between most of the vampires and their emissaries. Then again, most vampire and emissary pairs on their campus had bonded, or been claimed, or were together in some form or another. Mark, however, still referred to Jaebum as a good friend.

“Let’s get your shirt off dude, you smell like fey spirits and warlock magic.”

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Jaebum has heightened senses too, because witches seem so _human_ in comparison to vampires. And there's nothing left of the initial tension when Mark climbs into the bed besides Jaebum, aching familiarity as he pulls Jaebum to his front. They're back to chest when the vampire scrapes his fangs over Jaebum's impossibly delicate neck, when Mark takes in a huge breath of wood fire and pine, when he finally bites down. The rush of blood that floods his mouth has him biting down even harder and Jaebum's runes flare bright. He drinks his fill until the runes fade away, fussing over Jaebum. Drinking from someone always makes them a little more mellow, and Jaebum has his walls down.

"Hand me the chalk please, and wet it."

This is where the lines blur, _always_.


End file.
